Whispers Of The Past Omakes
by SwallowtailSoul4evr
Summary: Behind-the scenes of WOTP which shows the sides that we never thought that existed in the cold and cruel world of the Mafia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, Sorry for the very late update. ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed the 7th whisper and hope you will enjoy this too! :D **

**[Insert Line]**

Bath Time Omake

2 hours before dinner

_Vongola Mansion, Italy_

_West Wing, Hayato and Takeshi's room_

Hayato's POV

I happily plopped on the king-sized bed situated in the middle of our room before snuggling under the covers with content. _This is the life,_ I thought with a smile. I felt the bed shift before a body of warmth joined me under the fluffy sky blue blankets covering us.

'Enjoying yourself, Haya?' A teasing voice asked me. I felt my cheeks burn at the question before angrily turning myself to face him.

'And what's that to yo-?' a pair of lips fiercely claimed mine as I simply melted into the kiss. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me in a possessive embrace as the both of us continued our battle for dominance. I felt something pinch my side making me give soft gasp, but that was exactly what the stupid baseball idiot wanted. A soft and sleek tongue entered my mouth and slowly traced it out at an antagonizing slow speed. I inwardly groaned as I felt the room temperature shoot up. When oxygen became a necessity to the both of us, we reluctantly pulled apart, cheeks flushed and at the same time really out of breath. My attacker plopped himself next to me, arms still around my waist as he lovingly nuzzled my hair.

'Wow, you still taste as amazing as ever, Haya,' Takeshi cheekily said while flashing me his signature smile. The tips of my lips twitched at the sight of it before stretching out into a full smile, however this was short-lived as I was perspiring buckets of sweat.

'Get off of me you stupid idiot,' I grumbled with a slight tint on my cheeks,' It's your fault that I'm all sweaty now.'

'Then let's go to the baths now!' Takeshi happily said,' It is about time that for our bath. Unless, you don't want to go in with me?' Takeshi shot me his best kicked puppy face with a pout that he knew I couldn't resist. I scratched my head before heaving a sigh of defeat.

'Let's go…'

**[Insert Line]**

_Center of the Mansion, Core_

_Guardians Bath_

'Ahhhhhh,' Takeshi sighed with content,' This is the life.' I chuckled at his choice of words as I joined him in the tub.

'Those were my exact words when I was lying on our bed just now until someone just had to jump on it and disrupt the peace I was enjoying,' I said in a slightly annoyed voice. Takeshi lovingly wrapped his arms around me before playfully nuzzling my neck.

'Come on Haya, I didn't mean it. Forgive me?' he asked, eyes shining with true remorse and regret. I gave a tiny laugh before leaning in to close the distance between us.

'Already did.' I gave him a slight peck on the lips before quickly pulling back. _The last thing I need now is an impromptu make-out session in the bath._

'**Oh! **_Tako-heado! _Takeshi! You're bathing too?' A loud voice suddenly boomed in the room.

I gave an annoyed tched before turning around to yell back,' And what's that to you huh? _Konno shimafu attama!'_

'Maa maa, calm down Hayato,' Takeshi said with a relaxed grin,' We're all here to have a bath and relax. We wouldn't want Tsuna breathing down our necks again for not resting properly again.'

'Takeshi is right, Gokudera Hayato. Tsunayoshi-kun was not pleased when we destroyed the bath the previous time we argued,' Mukuro chuckled as he walked in before slowly getting in,' Since the baths is a neutral area, let us call truce during the time we're here. After we're done, we can continue going at each other's throats. Alright, Kyoya?' My previously closed eyes snapped open as I scanned the room for our mentioned cloud guardian. Sure enough, you could see the outline of his body at the far corner of the bath, partially covered by the steam.

'Hn, whatever herbivore. If you disrupt the peace, I'll bite you to death,' came his usual reply. Thus, all four of us continued soaking in the warm water with a calm and clear mind. Once in awhile, Mukuro would shout over the wall that separated the male and female bath to check on Chrome or to chat with her who had accompanied him to the baths. I comfortably snuggled my head against Takeshi's chest while his long lean fingers slowly stroked my head. Unfortunately, fate seemed to have something against us as the bath doors were suddenly slammed open with such a great force that I thought I heard the walls give out a cracking sound.

'**EXTREME!** So this is what a Japanese bath looks like! We should totally have something like this built when we go back!'

'That's **if **we get back you stupid priest!'

'Maa maa, since we're already here, let us thoroughly enjoy ourselves shall we?'

'_Nufufu, _agreed.'

'_Yare Yare, _I knew it was a bad idea brining you guys here.'

I was pissed. I betted my entire month's pay check that all of us here were too as you could feel the tension in the room suddenly increase tenfold. It was Lambo's sentence that finally ticked me off and made me want to shove dynamites down his throat, 'Oi! Stupid cow, what were you thinking of bringing them here? You do know that this is the guardian's baths right? Not everyone can just randomly come in.'

'Of course I know that stupid dera. I just bumped into them on the way. It's not my fault that they decided to follow me in here. Even I told them the place I'm going to only allow certain people in. But seeing as they were- I mean are guardians of the Vongola, I don't really see a problem with them being here. 'A sixteen year-old Lambo replied in annoyed voice.

'Oya? What happened to your younger version?' Mukuro asked.

'He shot himself when G threw him against the wall. I can't remember what the reason was but I'm here so may as well make use of it,' Lambo replied in a bored voice as he slowly stepped into the bath before giving out a contented sigh,' Ahhh, that hits the spot.' And this was all happening while the first generation were bickering in an empty area of the bath. I think all of us were actually hoping that if we ignored them, then maybe they would have not bothered us or even try to socialize with us. But since when did things go the way we wanted them to be? That's right. **Never.**

'Hey kid!' G yelled at me,' Mind telling me the whole objective of being with you? I don't really see the point of being paired up with a brat and a child.' I wanted to throw a punch at the guy so badly but my arms being constrained by Takeshi wasn't helping at all.

'Let me go Takeshi!' I angrily growled,' I'm gonna knock the living day lights out of this guy! Who would want to pair up with a guy like you stupid old man? And it was the tenth's decision so don't you dare defy it!'

'Oh yeah? I dare alright!' G snarled back. You could practically see electricity sparking between the both of us as we both got more pissed off with the other as time passed. It was only when **he **came in, did we have a solution to all of our problems.

'**Ahem ahem, testing testing. One two three. Ok. Ladies (Chrome and all you lovely female readers out there, *cue sexy wink from drop-dead gorgeous hitman*) and gentlemen, welcome to the first ever Vongola styled bath battle! The rules are simple!' **Reborn said into the hailer that he was holding while only being dressed in a pair of swimming trunks,'** Everyone would wear a towel on any part of their body and would be given a bathing bucket. The objective is to make your enemy's towel as wet as possible. Water would be squeezed out of them and would be weighed once the battle is over. The winning team would be the one that has the highest weight. The splitting of teams would be like this. Team Primo would consist of G, Lampo, Knuckle, Ugetsu and Daemon. Team Decimo would consist of Gokudera, Takeshi, Mukuro, Lambo, Hibari. Ryohei would be our first-aid in-charge. Weapons are allowed but if the baths are destroyed under any circumstances,' **Reborn gave an evil smirk as he eyed all of us.

'**Prepare to face the wrath of an angry tuna. That aside!' **He happily said,'** The towels are here in this basket and the buckets are in the other basket. Once you have finished collecting your items, Team Primo would start on the right and Team Decimo would be on the left. You're free to move into each other's territories once the battle starts.'**

'Wait!' G yelled,' Why the hell are we even doing this?'

'Shut up old man!' I yelled back,' This is Reborn's decision so follow it!'

'Haha, this sounds fun.'

'I'm glad we both think the same way, Yamamato_-kun_.'

'Haha! Takeshi's fine Asari_-san_.'

'I'm leaving.'

'**Are you sure you want to that, Hibari?' **Reborn asked, another smirk starting to form on his lips,' **If your team wins, you may have a chance to fight with Tsuna.'**

A sly smirk immediately appeared and Hibari whipped out his tonfas from thin air, body already positioned in a fighting stance,' Bring it on herbivores.'

'Then if we win, we get to re-choose our partners! We just need to have a connection to our look-alike right? It doesn't mean we have to be with them the entire time!' G exclaimed.

'**Deal.' **Reborn said,' **Well, get your things and hurry up. We don't have all day, that is, unless you want me to shoot you with Leon. That can be easily arranged.'**

_Time skip to everyone in position, about five minutes before the battle began_

'**Alright! Are you ready?' **Reborn asked, a silver whistle delicately held by his fingers.

'**Yeah!'** the rest of us shouted back.

'**On your mark, get set,**' a shrill sound echoed throughout the entire room, automatically encouraging us to do our best and win this battle.

_Hn, _I thought with a smirk, _This should be easy. With my towel tied around my neck, the chances of it being wet are slimmer, now just to enforce the plan into the others._

'Teamwork guys!' I shouted,' Hibari! You're on your own! Lambo! Mukuro! The wimp and melon-head's all yours!' My back collided into someone else as I took a step back, merely missing a well-aimed throw of water at me.

'Hey Haya!' Takeshi happily said with a grin,' This is fun! Let's show them how this game is really won!' I couldn't resist a smile of my own as I saw the bright one on my boyfriend's face. I quickly scooped some water into my bucket while tightly clenching it around the brim.

'Let's get 'em!' I loudly yelled as we charged towards the first generation's team as one. I quickly crouched before kicking Lampo off his feet giving Lambo an easier aim to throw his entire bucket of water at his towel which was neatly bundled on his head. The both of us exchanged a knowing smirk before I continued my advance towards the old man. Trying to get pass Kncukle was a bit more of a challenge. Like that stupid idiot of ours, his stamina was never-ending and his strength was simply over-powering. _But, we have a secret weapon,_ the smirk on my lips widening every second the ferocity of cloud flames increased as I nimbly jumped over the black-haired sun guardian. _He's all yours Hibari._

Mukuro and the melon-head were already heavily engaged in battle (_translation: busily throwing water at each other) _so ignored them as I continued running over to my target. Suddenly, a long shadow loomed over me, surprising me for a moment before a wave of water shielded me from an invisible throw that could have drenched me completely from head to toe.

'Hn, thanks Takeshi,' I said to him, a scrubbing back brush in his hand as he stood in his Sakamaku Ame stance with his brush protectively put in front of him. He stepped forward till he was standing in front of me before slashing it downwards into the water.

'I'll handle Asari,' he said in a serious voice, any trace of his former grin had disappeared as he coldly stared at Asari who had stepped out of the enshrouding steam while holding a scrubbing brush nearly identical to the one Takeshi was holding. I shot him a brief worried glance before dashing off to win this battle. I heard a cry from behind me and assumed that it was Lampo since I didn't hear any explosion or crying yet. I was shooken out of my thoughts as a spray of water suddenly rained down on me. I quickly leaped out of the way and warily looked around before I finally located my target.

'Surprise,' G said with a smirk as he slowly twirled the shower head in his hand while leaning against the side of the bath. I tightly gritted my teeth as I took in my surroundings. Even though he was an old man, he sure knew how to prepare the area into a suitable battleground. The bad news was that it wasn't compatible to my fighting pattern. The coil of the shower head was neatly weaved through the holes of spare bathing buckets which were fully filled with water. G reached behind him and picked up another showerhead before gently pulling it only to reveal the same thing again. So facing an enemy with a shower head in each hand which was attached to three buckets each wasn't helping improve my situation at all. _Damn it, _I thought, _System C.A.I. would sure come in handy for a situation like this. _

'Hey brat! Pay attention to what's in front of you!' a wave of water suddenly obscured my vision and I quickly leapt to the side but nearly slipped into the water because of the smooth marble flooring. _Shit, I nearly got my towel wet, _I grimly thought, _I need a strategy and fast! _G's attacks were fierce and never-ending matching him to the storm's qualities perfectly. _But you're not the only storm here,_ I thought with a smirk. I quickly dashed forward and neatly dodged the punches G swiftly threw at me. I couldn't help grinning at the dumbfounded look he had on his face as I passed him. Of course, with his back facing that person, he was unable to see what I was planning.

'Haya! Catch!' Takeshi yelled as he threw up my belt which had all my box weapons securely hooked on. I jumped on an unsuspecting Lampo who just so happened to be there and neatly caught it before wearing it around my waist. My storm ring burst to life as blood-red flames dangerously flickered as I faced G, mischief obviously twinkling in my eyes.

'Right back at 'cha old man!' I yelled as I inserted my ring into all the boxes, Bone Loops immediately shot out and surrounded me as a protective barrier and sparked to life with sparks of tiny storm flames. Flame Arrow was firmly strapped to my left arms, its storm flames restlessly raging as if it was eager to take part in the battle. My contacts were already over my eyes the moment Systema C.A.I. was activated. Gravity, the magnetic fields produced while fighting and most importantly, the flow of water was accurately displayed and analysed as I planned out the swiftest and most efficient strategy which would ensure our win. Of course, I added in another factor which played a huge role to this whole system.

'Uri,' my storm leopard, Uri, was lazily licking her paws on my shoulder. Her blood red eyes gave the first generation guardians a bored glance before giving a yawn. I couldn't help but smirk at her impression of them. After the time we went to the future, the both of us managed to get along as we accepted the fact that we were going to become partners and were going to be stuck together. Surprisingly, we clicked quite well together after we took time to understand each other's behaviour.

A warm body suddenly collided against mine as I once again leapt away to avoid G's attack despite the Bone Loops protecting me,' How about we end this now, Haya?' Takeshi asked with his back against mine as he gave another swipe at Asari. I smirked at the vicious glint in his eyes as I activated my storm disc to set the _actual _plan in motion.

'Hold the fort while I'm gone, baseball idiot.'

I expertly maneuvered the storm disc while dodging several blows from G to reach the area where the rest were. And to my surprise, they were already done,' Good job with the melon-head Mukuro,' I said with a smirk. Mukuro threw back one of his own before chuckling evilly. The poor guy was tied up by illusion lotus vines which were ducking him non-stop into the water wetting his towel every second. Lampo was knocked out while Lambo was sitting with a lazy look on his face as he gave a tired yawn. Knuckle was 'extremely!' knocked out and was now being pulled out from the baths by lawn-head.

'Lambo!' I yelled,' Plan _Electrico _is officially a go!' Upon hearing this, Ryohei gave one hard tug an pulled Knuckle out and Reborn gave a knowing smirk as he heard those words. Mukuro already had his illusions up giving him protection, Kyoya was in the air hanging onto Roll and Lambo was ready with his horns on his head.

'Get Takeshi_-nii _out of the water, Stupid-dera,' Lambo said in an annoyed voice. _You don't have to tell me twice, _I turned the storm disc around and sped to where Takeshi was against that old man and Asari. As I got closer, I stretched my hand out and with a loud yell.

'Heads up!' Takeshi quickly grabbed my hand and was pulled onto the storm disc, feet firmly planted on it while panting slightly.

'Take, are you alr-?'

The sound of lighting cracking like fircrackers interrupted us as Lambo was coolly standing in the water with his arms folded as his lighting flames sparked to life,' _Di onda eletrica! _' Lighting flames were forced into the water but was quickly absorbed which nicely barbecued the remaining first generation guardians. Now, I know most of you are thinking that water is a neutral compound and doesn't conduct electricity very well. But did I forget to mention that Mukuro dumped an **entire **pot of salt into the water once he finished wrapping things up with Daemon? (Pun intended) _You definitely have to agree that salt water is still one of the best electrical conductors! _I happily thought with a grin on my face. The shrill sound of a whistle broke me out from my thoughts and I redirected my attention back to Reborn who was still holding the loud hailer.

'**Due to the unfortunate situation Team Primo had to go through, Team Decimo wins by default! Hibari, wait for awhile while I try to persuade Tsuna. The rest of you can ask for one thing you want as your reward. Yes, even you Ryohei. There's no deadline so think carefully about it,' **Reborn said with a not so innocent smile.

But just this once, the bazooka's timing couldn't be any better. Just as Reborn finished telling us the conditions of our prize, a tiny explosion happened, revealing our Lambo curled in a ball fast asleep as the white smoke cleared. _All's well end's well I guess, _I couldn't help but think as I took in Lambo's sleeping form.

'Hey Haya,' Takeshi asked. I hummed in reply as I gently picked Lambo up, with the intention of bringing him back to his room,' Can we cuddle later when we go back to our room?' I suddenly stopped as I was walking out of the baths. With a slow turn, I turned around to see Takeshi with a hopeful look in his eyes.

'Alright,' I said with a slight sigh,' But if you try anything funny, I'll make sure that you sleep on the couch. AND no cuddling for a week.'

**[Insert Line]**

**A/N about the Italian term that Lambo said, it basically means electric wave. :D**

**Please review! ^^**


	2. Primavera Whisper

**A/N Ehhhh…Ok. I know it's been sometime. Sorry for the late release? Silver has yet to email me back chapter 9 so I thought, hey. Why not release the omake first? Cuz I seriously don't think she'll be able to get back to me that fast. Also, is this section that detestable? I am quite sad to see that this section didn't receive a lot of love like WOTP. _ Please review! :D Oh and please check out the new section that I just put up for WOTP. It contains all the information of my OCs so please go and check it out!**

**Yeah…and now, a short and somewhat fluffy and really fan servicey omake of..*drumrolls* Shiki and Rick! :D This is an event that happened before Giotto and co came. Just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy! :D:D**

* * *

_**Primavera Whisper**_

_Vongola Mansion, _

_South wing 3rd floor, Rick and Shiki's room_

'House keys checked, wallet checked, cell phone…' my voice slowly trailed off as I started to rummage through my bedside drawer,' Aha! Found it!' I loudly exclaimed with a happy smile. I was simply over the moon today and nothing could rain over this splendid occasion! It's finally happening! The day that Shiki and I can **finally **relax and go on a date like any ordinary couple. Meaning no assassinations, no suicidal missions and the fear of my ass getting shot at and thankfully! No escorting the rich and snobby bosses, excluding Tsuna of course, I mentally giggled. _I can't wait! It's just going to be like our first date! _A pair of strong lean arms suddenly snaked around my waist making me yelp out with surprise. The strong scent of morning glory and blueberries immediately engulfed my senses, leaving me slightly weak in the knees and slightly dazed as my boyfriend's shampoo scent floated about in the air.

'Are you ready?' Shiki's smooth voice murmured as a shiver of excitement and anticipation went down my spine when I felt warm puffs of breath being blown into my ear. I playfully smacked him on the arm before reluctantly shrugging out of the embrace.

'Come on you silly goose,' I playfully said,' You promised me an unforgettable date today and I hope you're prepared 'cause I have high expectations of you. And I hope you added in lunch because I'm starving!' Shiki softly chuckled before giving me an apologetic smile before walking to the door and opening it gracefully.

'After you princess, your lunch awaits.'

_Time skip to the Vongola backyard, flower garden_

'Waaah!' I couldn't help but stare with awe. This was definitely exceeding my expectations of my idea of a perfect date, I was really pleased with the fact that Shiki tried his hardest to make everything perfect. The section of the garden that we were in had peonies that just started to bloom. And they were violet and red so it made me even happier as they were my favourite colours. In the middle of this peony field, laid a light blue and white checkered picnic mat that was neatly laid out and placed on it were all our favourite food and drinks. Peach juice for me while Shiki had a cup of Mocha. As for food, there was my favourite lasagne, Shiki's favourite carbonara with shreds of mozzarella cheese sprinkled on top. Finger food like nuggets and fish fingers were also present for my unhealthy food cravings.

Shiki grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the mat,' Come on, if you don't start eating now, we'll never be able to reach dessert.' My ears immediately perked up at this, _did someone just say dessert? _I flashed my best and cutest puppy dog eye look at Shiki before doing a pout with my lips.

'_Shikiii_,' I whined,' Good things have to be shared so tell me! Is it shortcake? Or maybe its that milk pudding that we saw the other ti-'

'Right now, nothing's going to be revealed to you if your main course is still here,' Shiki said while shoving a spoonful of lasagne into my mouth,' Like I said, if you don't start eating now, we'll never be able to reach dessert. And eat slower, don't choke on your food. Here,' Shiki handed me my peach juice and lightly rubbed my back as I tried to cough out the lasagne that accidentally got stuck in my windpipe. Lunch resumed and all was well. We continued laughing and teasing each other while fully enjoying this rare and special opportunity that we could have together.

'Rick?' we had just finished lunch and Shiki was packing the remains of our lunch back into the haversack that he had brought with him while I was comfortably lying down on my back, enjoying the afternoon breeze and warm rays of sunlight splashing onto my face.

'Yeah?' I drawled,' What's up?'

'Promise me that you'll close your eyes and not open till I say so.'

I couldn't help but sigh at this cheesy promise of his,' Ok. I promise.'

'All right.' I heard sounds of rustling and the smell of…strawberries? Chocolate? And was that-?

'Treacle chocolate pudding with strawberry sauce!' I happily yelled,' Haha! Shiki's the best!' I lunged at him and immediately showered him with kisses before landing a deep and slow one on his lips. I still could taste mushrooms and the strong taste of coffee from his mocha. But he still tasted delicious and simply intoxicating. But what really made all my senses tingle with excitement was the hungry look I saw in his eyes when we pulled back, only a trail of saliva left.

'Shiki,' I breathed out. Said person shot me his signature smirk before dipping in for another kiss.

'Mmmm,' he licked his lips as I saw his roving eyes over my flustered and blushing face, he lightly nipped my earlobe before whispering,' Kind of sucks that we'll have to wait another two years before I kind fully mark you as mine huh.' A bright red exploded on my face before I angrily crushed my lips against his.

'Less talking more kissing,' I growled.

'_Si si._'

Let's just say that the day was a total success. We both returned to the mansion with wide smiles, full stomachs and even Master Mukuro's teasing about Shiki didn't cause any fights. Just the flip of a finger here and there but what didn't rain on my parade was the promise that Shiki whispered to me while we were still in the garden.

'_Let's hope that the next time we can do something bigger for our dinner and make it more memorable.'_

* * *

**…*BLUSH* May I just say that the last part was somewhat quite tricky to write as I couldn't help but squeal at the ultra cuteness of this whole scene. Haha, ^^ Please review! :D:D**


End file.
